


Rain on Kahje

by DeviousGina



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousGina/pseuds/DeviousGina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her history is a secret. What happens when she ends up at a drell compact and a vacation to illium revels her past. I dont own mass effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain on Kahje

About twenty years after the end of the Reaper Wars. 

I was forthteen when I first stepped foot on Kahje. 

Flash back 

"Get her out of here! Now!" Was the voice are caption. People were running to get there weapons while I was standing in an escape pod with my mother. 

"Jade look at me." My mother said as she knelt down in front of me and took my hand. "I want you to stay in this pod until someone comes and finds you. Ok?" I nodded my head. "Good girl." She left, with her gun in hand, sealing me in the pod and sent me out into space.

What felt like weeks later a ship found me. I was in a small ball on the floor minutes away from passing out when they entered. I heard footsteps then a shout. "Over here I found someone." But I could not hear them properly. Then I felt arms around me, lifting me up of the floor. The last thing I saw was the face of a drell, then their was blackness.

 

I blinked once then again, I could hear voices. "How long do you think she was in there?" asked one voice. "I don't know maybe a week. Hey look. I think she's waking up." answered another.

I blinked again, opened my eyes and sat up. I saw two drell looking at me.

"Where am I?" I was scared.

"Your on a Drell ship. What is your name? How old are you?" The drell who had asked was blue with dark stripes. "My name is Jade and I am forthteen." 

"Well Jade my name is Dalea I am the caption of this ship." She said softly. 

"What....What are you going to do with me?" I was scared, I just hoped they didn't hurt me.

"Well jade that's kinda up to you but I have an idea. I will be back in a minute." Then she left with the other Drell. 

Ten minutes later they came back in with an Asari. I gasped, I knew that Asari. She was a justcar, justicar Samara.

Her eyes grew wide when she recognised me." Jade? Jade why are you here and not on the ship?"

"We... We were acted, slavers I think. Everyone else stayed behind to fight. I told them I want to help, but they said using my biotics was to much of a risk." A single tear slide down my cheek. Everyone i knew and love was probably dead or worse.

"You know one another?" Dalea asked us.

"Yes I know Jade here." Samara answered her.

"How?" Dalea asked. She was surprised that the Justicar knew the young girl.

"Five years ago I was at Nos Astra hunting a Turian. Jades mother came to me for help when he had taken Jade hostage. When i found her, the Turian was threatening to kill Jade unless I let him escape. In the end he escaped and I took jade back to her mother and was allowed to teach her more about her biotics." Samara told the story in a sober voice.

Changing the subject Dalea said "Jade I told you its your choice what you do now. My suggestion is that you live on kahje you were might be of use."

End of flashback

It was raining when I stepped of the shuttle. Apparently it always rains on Kahje.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain on Kahje chapter two.

After being on kahje for about a week i was told to was going to a place were i can help stop what happened to me, happening again.

When we arrived at the academe Dalea introduced me to two Drell called Deylos and his farther Kolyat.

"Dalea. Justicar Samara a pleasure to meet you." He gave her a bow. "I assume this one is the child to told me about" he asked Dalea.

"Yes it is." 

"Very well jade come with me" He turned and started to walk off. His son walked preside me not saying a word but watching me interesti. We walked for about a minute till we reached a med bay.

Kolyat walked over to a table cover in data pads and selected one "Full name please." He asked "Jade Louise Jones" 

"Date of brith?" 

"19th of july, 2192."

"What biotic amp do up have?"

"The L5n model" 

"What level biotic are you." 

"Im a level 3"

Thew minuets later after a bunch more questions i had vile of blood taken for testing or so i was told.

"Deylos take Jade to her room." Kolyat turn to his son and he nodded and strode out of the door with me preside him. Once we were put of view for the med bay "So is it true? About why your here." He asked. His voice was gravelly and dark but soft.

"That depens on what you've heard." I was not shore how much he knew.

"This is your room." He said ignoring the question and opened the door. It was quite large with a lot of space. There was a bed pushed to one side, a terminal, a walk in wardrobe, gun storage and half of the far side wall was made of glass to reveal an ocean gleaming in the morning light, i walked over the glass to admire the view. "I heard your ship got attacked and Dalea and her crew found you in an escape pod."

"Yer thats true." My voice was sad. It was painful to remember them.

"What type of training do you have?" Deylos asked changing the subject.

"Advanced biotic training, combat training, assault rifle, sniper rifle and SMGs." I still stared out the glass.

"Thats intriguing. Since when have you been doing biotic training." He seemed to be interested. 

"Since the age of six, thats when my abilities started to manifest." I turned around to see he was was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile on his lips.

"How about we put that training to the test." He asked still smiling.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine by me." With that Deylos walked out the door with me following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own mass effect.  
> Deylos belongs to http://nerdymum.deviantart.com/ on deviantART  
> And yes i have her permission to use him.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain on kahje chapter three

Her brown hair was tied into a long plat, as it was when she came here. She turned around, dark blue eyes fixed her on her target and smiled.

'Slam' I was thrown against the padded wall. Again! "Hey." I picked myself of of the soft floor "I don't want a broken leg." Jade laughed "If my memory is correct, you were the one who wanted to 'test' my abilities, plus you should of put up a shield."

"Yer, well don't kill me first" I muttered under my breath. "Here." I gave her a bottle of water. They had been at this for about three hours.

"Thanxs." she smiled as she took to bottle and walked over the near by crate and sat at its bace. 

There was silences for couple minutes. I was still amazed at the biotic power she possessed. "If you don't mined me asking, were did you learn to you use your biotics like that?"

She smiled and stood up, only to sit on top of the crate. "Umm thats a bit personal."

"How much close combat training do you have?" I questioned her, it was easy to see she wouldn't say anymore.

"Only standard." She emitted. I smiled.

"Come on, lets see what you got." She got off the crate to stand and dropped into her fighting stance. 

I dropped into my fighting stance and nodded. The signal to start. 

Jades pov

Deylos made the first move. Aiming a kick at me, i narrowly dodged it. Blocking his second attack, this time aiming for my head, i swung around to kick him in the waist. 

He gasped, as the air was knocked out of him. After he regained himself, he throw another punch, but i was one step ahead. Going down into the splits i dodged his move. In his moment of hesitation i swung my legs around, knocking his legs out from under him. 

Scrambling to my feet i realised Deylos was already up and about make is next move. As i straitened up to dodge his next attack, i was thrown back down the floor. Using his weigh against me Deylos pinned me there with my hands above my head. He smile "For standard training, your pretty good."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He stood up and held out his hand, i took it and got up.

As i stood up i noticed an other Drell. He was standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He was tall well built with a silvery grey complexion. "Hey Deylos." 

"Ah Nray its good to see you." Deylos turned to me. "Jade this is Nray he's also with the compact." He turned back to Nary. "What bring you here?"

"Your father wants to see you, he said it was urgent." Deylos nodded then started towards the door then he turned around. 

"Nary could you do some biotic training with her." 

"Of course." With that Deylos left. "So your the were one about Kolyat was talking."

"I guess so"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own mass effect.  
> Deylos belongs to http://nerdymum.deviantart.com/ on deviantART  
> And yes i have her permission to use him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain on Kahje chapter four 

Four years later 

'Knock' 'Knock' "Come in." I called turning around from my terminal to see who it was "Rena its good to see you, but i thought you were still on the citadel." Rena was a Drell. Her complexion was a blue with steal blue eyes. She was kind to everyone but thing could turn sour fast.

"It was easier job then i expected." She said walking over the the bed and siting down. As she did I noticed she had a sight limp. "What happened to you?" I asked gesturing at her leg.

"Sniper." She simple said. "So how are you?" asked once she sat down.

I laughter "Well in I'm much better shape than you."

"Yer yer keep laughing" But she smiled "Come on get packed, were going to Nos Astra for a little vacation. 

"Oh yer, who's coming?" I was and surprised and curious.

"Nray and Deylos" she started to pack some of my belongings into a rucksack a two gym bags.

We continued to pack and chat until there a another knock. "Come in." I turned around to see Nray leaning against the door frame smiling with a rucksack on his back and two large gym bags in his hands. His complexion was a silvery grey colour with silver eyes. He smiled "You done packing, cus if we don't get moving soon i think Deylos will leave with out us."

"Yer were finished." I said lifting the rucksack on to my shoulders and taking the gym bags in my hands "lets go." We walked out

As we walk towards the hanger Nray teased Rena and suggested she'd stay at bace instead of going to Nos Nstra.

Rena just laughed "What me stay behind and leave Jade with you. In your dreams." Then a sly smile appeared on her face."Preside i don't want to miss the fun."

When we entered the hanger i saw Deylos pacing back and forth along the exterior of the small ship. The ship was about sevan or eight times the size of one the shuttles dotted around. He looked up when we entered and smiled "You took you time." Deylos accused Nray.

"Hey! Don't blame me blame them." Nary pointed a finger at me and Rena. "She shouldn't of waited to the last minute to tell Jade"

Rena laughed. "You cant blame me for every thing"

"Yer yer, what ever you say." Then he and Deylos waked onto the ship chatting.

I shook my head as i walked onto the ship, wondering who's idea it was to take a vacation to Illium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own mass effect.  
> Deylos belongs to http://nerdymum.deviantart.com/ on deviantART  
> And yes i have her permission to use him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her history is a secret. What happens when she ends up at a drell compact and a vacation to illium revels her past. I dont own mass effect.

Rain on kahje chapter five

One hour later

'Knock' ' knock' i looked up surprised to see Rena in the door way. "Hey Rena. How Deylos holding up?" 

"Apart from throwing up lunch, i don't know. Nary is with him." She sat on the small bed next to me.

I nodded "Got anything planed for when we get to Nos Astra?"

She shrugged. "I dont know. Might do shopping and see the sites."

I smiled at her. "Sounds like a plan to me."

\----Docked at Nos Astra---- 

Once off the ship we headed towards the apartment.

The streets were full of people, from every species, some shopping, others meeting friends and some were just enjoying the view.

Walking into the apartment we separated into are own rooms. Placing the two bags and rucksack on the bed i started unpacking. After putting clothes in the drawers i went back to the bags, but before i could take my knifes out a data pad caught my eye.

Picking it up, my heart fell seeing the people who were in it. There were two Asari a male Quarian a male Salarian, two female humans and a female Turian. Sliding the screen to the left it contained a Human, a Turian and two Asari. Sliding the screen to the left again the last picture showed a human and a Quarian laughing. 

"You ok?" My head jerked up at voice "Oh Nary. Yer I'm fine" I slipped the pad back into the bag. 

He was leaning on the door frame looking worried. How long had he been there. Had he seen the picture. 

He stepped into the room. "Your a bad liar. You know that right." 

I gave a small laugh. "Maybe." 

Then Rena appeared in the doorway. "If you two are done gossiping like two Salarians, you would know that dinner is done." She playfully chastised us. "So hurry up before Deylos eats it all." 

Deylos stood next to her "Only if you like burnt food."

"Oh shut up." She playfully punched him in the shoulder 

"Come on Jade grab your coat." Deylos said with his in hand.

\----Hooded figure POV----

Three Drell and one human walk out of the building, heading away from were i was standing. My eyes widened, no this is not possible i thought. 

"You were right its her and don't say 'I told you so'"

Through the comm link came a reply. "Well... I told you so. Should we tell the others?" 

I stood there thinking for a couple of seconds "No don't. At least not the moment."

"Understood. What should i say to the others there asking questions."

"Tell them "I paused for a second. "Tell them that I'm coming back with a old friend." Cutting the link i walked off into night. 

Things were just starting to get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own mass effect.  
> Deylos belongs to http://nerdymum.deviantart.com/ on deviantART  
> And yes i have her permission to use him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her history is a secret. What happens when she ends up at a drell compact and a vacation to illium revels her past. I dont own mass effect.

Rain on kahje chapter six

30 minutes later outside the cafe

\----Hooded figure POV----

Pacing on the other side of the road i wait. Hearing the door open i looked up to see Jade walking out. She looked tried.

I started to walk over but froze as a sliver Drell came out. He was tall and well built. He stopped and looked around then walked over to where jade was standing. 

At this distance i couldn't hear what they were saying. After about a minute of talking he walked back inside leaving her on her own. Jade looked around as if see knew someone was there. Slowly it started to rain, pulling her hood up Jade walked off in the direction a she came.

I walked at a distance behind her. Turning left down a ally i followed, descending this would be a good time to reveal my self, but when i turned left Jade was know were in site.

I let out a grunt as i was suddenly slammed against the ally wall and a knife was pressed against my throat. "Who are you and why are you " My hood slipped back. "following me." She faltered on the last couple of words and the knife dropped to the floor. She stepped back in pure shock. "Karna?! How? When?" 

\----Jades POV----

I knew someone was following me. I turned left down a ally way and ducked down behind a bin. My eyes narrowed as i saw my pursuer a few seconds later. The figure stopped for a second but that was all needed. With aid of my biotics i rammed the figure in to the wall and pressed one of my knifes against its throat.

"Who are you and why are you " The figures hood slipped back. My words began to falter and i dropped the knife. My folower was in fact a female Turian, A Turian i knew, i Turian i hadn't seen in six years. She was about the same hight as me. She had back then light blue markings on the eyes with two light blue lines on the chin. "Karna?!" I couldn't believe it was her. "How? When?" My mind was racing. Wait if Karna is here, then so must be the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own mass effect.  
> Deylos belongs to http://nerdymum.deviantart.com/ on deviantART  
> And yes i have her permission to use him.


	7. Rain on kahje chapter seven

Rain on kahje chapter seven 

I took a deep breath "Karna what are you doing here? Its not I'm not happy see you but, why are you here? And how did you find me."

"Well, it wasn't me who found you, it was Ivan." Just then her omni tool started to beep. "Speaking of the Salarian". Tapping a few keys she answered the call. "Karna whats the update and please tell me you have one, the others just wont shut up." Karna simply smiled "Have a look for yourself." She moved her arm around so i cloud see the caller and the caller could see me. "Jade! Its good to see you. Has Karna told you yet?"

I looked at her. "Told me what."

She scowled then sighed "I was going to tell you later but that's out the window. Willow is missing." I stared her. "What?" 

"We don't know how but one night she was there next day she was gone, we searched the bace top to bottom, then we found this." She brought up a photo on her omni tool. In the photo was writing on a wall. It read 'In taking one's life another will die' The writing was red. "Is that blood ...?" My voice was shaking "Yes its Willow's" Karna answered.

Karna turned the screen back to Ivan. "How far out are you for Illium?" She asked him? "Six hours. Why?" She turned to me with a pleading look on her face. "Jade we need you back." 

"I can't." I was still trying to rap my head around all of this. 

"Yes you can."

"No Karna i can't, i can't just leave the others." I paused for a second thinking "Unless i ..."

"Jade you cant are you insane!" She was right, it probaly a bad idea but, 

"What other option do i have and I'm not going to disappear." That was something i woluld never do. I just couldn't 

Karna sighed in defeat. "Fine but I'm coming with you. Ivan, " She turned back to her screen. "Get here ASAP." he nodded an the screen went blank.

"Shell we" she asked. And with that i lead the way back to the apartment.

\---- At the apartment, Deylos POV ----

"Where is she?!?." Rena was pacing back and forth along the wall.

"I don't know. After she went outside and i followed she said she would meet us back at the apartment." Nary wasn't happy 

"Ok but where would she go apart from here." Rena was still pacing.

"Oh shut up the pair of you. Look if shes not back in ten minutes then we will look for here. Preside's she can look after herself." 

\---- Seven minutes later ----

The second i stepped thought the door all i heard was 'Jade where were you.'

Dame it i thought, what should i say. Hell were would i start. 

"I'll explain but first there something else you guys need to know." Deylos, Rena and Nary all looked at me that with suspicion and surprise. I turned to Deylos "Deylos remember the second day i was the compact and you asked what my life was like and how i was trained."

"Yes of course." He looked at me confused. 

I told you that i was worked on supply ships with my mother and the reason i was trained so much is because are ship got attacked so often." I took a breath. "Thats only a very small part of my life." Looking over my shoulder i signalled Karna to come in.

As Karna walked in she pulled her hod off her face. "Me and Jade are apart of a covert group. Working with the council we are a special task group." Get strait to the point why don't you. I thought 

"Ok. So how dose this relate to the present time." Rena asked.

"My sister Willow has gone missing and we know who's behind it." All three of them look surprised. I never told them i had a sister.

"So why cant you just go in and get her then?" 

I put my hand to my face. "Its not just that simple. Its that..." I looked to Karna 

"These people are extremely dangerous and they will already be prepared for when we come." she finished off.

"Yes so that why its going to be easy. I also need to go back to bace with Karna to find my sister"

"What!? Jade you can't just leave." It was Deylos.

I rounded on Deylos. "Alright Deylos let me put it In a way you'll understand, what if your brother or sister got kidnaped by people who would kill them any second they felt like it and you got told 'No you cant do that you have to stay here instead.' How would you feel."

He looked down. "Im sorry Jade."

"Aren't you forgetting something? Rena asked. She was smiling. 

"No i don't think i am. Why?" Was i forgetting something. 

"Im coming with you." Oh well thats just great i thought. 

Before i could speak Karna was already talking. "That is a good idea. Some new blood around the team might do some them good."

"If Rena going, so am i." I was expecting Nary to want to come. Also there was the fact that Nary was stubborn so there was no way to convince him otherwise. 

We turned to Deylos. "You want come?" I asked

"Might as well"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own mass effect.  
> Deylos belongs to http://nerdymum.deviantart.com/ on deviantART  
> And yes i have her permission to use him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own mass effect.  
> Deylos belongs to http://nerdymum.deviantart.com/ on deviantART  
> And yes i have her permission to use him.


End file.
